<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>祁炀庆功宴后，初夜 by XIAOdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256391">祁炀庆功宴后，初夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAOdriver/pseuds/XIAOdriver'>XIAOdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 原著车</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAOdriver/pseuds/XIAOdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　是车，慎入，不喜勿点。<br/>　　大家好，我是小driver，只开原著。lOFTER:“只开原著的小Driver”<br/>AWM是很久之前看的，又虐又甜，甜的我发酸。有个小姐妹私信说想看祁醉老畜生的车，就重温了下。这是祁炀第一辆车（有第二辆），祁醉如何能又温柔又恰到好处的流氓，我想了特别久，我爱祁炀。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁炀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>祁炀庆功宴后，初夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　回到酒店，于炀迷迷糊糊的揉了揉眼，背着自己和祁醉的外设包回房间了，其他人则各自换了衣服准备出门，只有祁醉，捏着自己房间的房卡和信用卡，走去了酒店的前台。<br/>
　　贺小旭把西装脱了，换了身休闲装就出来了，经过大厅前台时，意外的听到祁醉在叮嘱前台什么……<br/>
　　“升套房……谢谢。”<br/>
　　“不用气球，多订一点玫瑰。”<br/>
　　“不不不，在卧室还有客厅摆上玫瑰就行了，尽量多的放，但浴室不用……对。”<br/>
　　“可以，不用通知他，谢谢……”<br/>
　　贺小旭回头看看，祁醉还穿着队服，他背对着贺小旭，认真的和酒店前台确认着升级套间的细节。<br/>
　　贺小旭看了一会儿就走了，一边走一边拿出手机来在HOG战队私人小群里发信息。<br/>
　　【今天的我你已高攀不起-贺】：我还是觉得吃晚饭得唱会儿歌，不然都对不起这个冠军，咱们过了夜再回来吧，反正明天也没事。<br/>
　　祁醉把卡递给前台小姐，看了一眼手机，笑了下。<br/>
　　队友们都去嗨了，祁醉和于炀两人在附近的意大利餐厅吃了晚饭。<br/>
　　吃过晚饭后于炀的精神彻底恢复，状态好的能再打个十小局比赛，他真的以为祁醉是为了照顾他才不出去玩的，看看时间提议道，“要不要找他们去？我不困了，真的。”<br/>
　　祁醉用餐巾按了按嘴角，闻言一笑，“不困了？那挺好……”<br/>
　　于炀道：“那……去吗？你要是累就不去，我陪你。”<br/>
　　“不去了。”祁醉起身，“回去吧。”<br/>
　　两人回了酒店，祁醉拿了新换的房卡，拉着于炀上了酒店的顶层。<br/>
　　推开门的时候，于炀看着满屋子的玫瑰和桌上的蛋糕红酒，突然明白了。<br/>
　　祁醉关上门，“炀神……比赛前，你是不是答应了我什么？关于前三的。”<br/>
　　酒店里空气都似乎变得燥热起来。<br/>
　　于炀不自在的咳了下。<br/>
　　“嗯？”祁醉脱了队服外套丢在一边，把于炀挤在衣柜的夹角，笑道，“不是要耍赖吧？”<br/>
　　“没。”于炀耳朵通红，干巴巴道，“答应了……给你口，现、现在么？”<br/>
　　祁醉眼中带笑，轻轻点头。<br/>
　　于炀深呼吸了下，当即就要半跪下来，祁醉一把把人捞起来了，笑道：“别别……我还是喜欢循序渐进一点。”<br/>
　　祁醉说着低头，轻轻的亲了亲于炀的嘴唇。<br/>
　　于炀的嘴唇一直很干燥，但又很柔软，尤其是面对祁醉的时候。<br/>
　　“吃饱了吗？”祁醉把手放在于炀小腹上，轻轻地按了下，“不太喜欢意餐？”<br/>
　　于炀脑子已经不清楚了，他感觉祁醉揉了一下他的肚脐，稍稍弓了下身，结巴道：“喜、喜欢……”<br/>
　　祁醉的手伸进了于炀的队服T恤里，轻轻贴着他的腰，用手摩挲着，好似真的在关心他的口味，“真喜欢？觉得你吃的不多。”<br/>
　　“喜欢……”于炀突然咬牙，不知在忍耐着什么，好一会儿挣扎着回答，“我什么……都喜欢吃。”<br/>
　　“什么都喜欢？”祁醉莞尔，修长的手指在于炀的队服下，顺着他的腰，慢慢往上探，在他胸前堪堪停下，“喂你点特殊的……也喜欢吃吗？”<br/>
　　于炀抬头，看着祁醉眼睛里幽暗的光，联想一下自己要给祁醉做什么，登时明白了。<br/>
　　特殊的……要给他口……然后吃……<br/>
　　于炀的脸瞬间涨得通红。<br/>
　　祁醉轻轻捏着于炀的下巴，温柔的亲了他一下，“会喜欢吃吗？”<br/>
　　于炀难堪得不敢看祁醉，半晌声不可闻道：“喜、喜欢吃……”<br/>
　　祁醉恶劣到了极点，又道，“那给我做了以后，吞下去以后再跟我说一次喜欢吃？”<br/>
　　于炀腿都软了，他彻底崩溃，求饶的把头抵在了祁醉胸口，好一会儿点了点头。<br/>
　　祁醉无奈一笑。<br/>
　　第一次，他想试试于炀的底线在哪儿，免得让于炀不舒服了，但看这情况……于炀根本就没底线。<br/>
　　幸好，祁醉有。<br/>
　　“好歹也是世界冠军了，怎么还这么软？嗯？炀神？”<br/>
　　明明是凶得不行的帝国狼崽，怎么到他面前就一点儿脾气都没有，动不动就脸红。祁醉用拇指抿了一下于炀的嘴唇，低声道，“喜欢也先不让你吃……我舍不得。”<br/>
　　然后他吻了上去，舌尖在于炀干燥的唇上划过。<br/>
　　于炀梗着脖子抬起头，迎合着他。<br/>
　　祁醉往后微微仰头，拉开两人的距离，含着笑道，“张嘴。”<br/>
　　于炀乖乖照做。祁醉满意了，低下头重新含住了他的唇，舌头顺着小狼崽微张的嘴滑了进口腔，跟他纠缠在一起，声音暧昧。<br/>
　　于炀心跳突然加快，空气好像被一丝丝抽走，大脑也跟着缺氧。好在快要窒息时，祁醉放开了他，结束了深吻，。<br/>
　　玫瑰和蛋糕的香甜味弥漫开，二人呼吸加快，空气变得更燥热起来。<br/>
　　那么久的脱敏治疗已经生效，于炀不再抵触祁醉的动作，他当然也知道待会儿他要和自家队长发生什么，只是想到这是第一次，依旧不好意思的红着脸。<br/>
　　祁醉看着他快要熟透的脸，听着他加快的呼吸。全身上下都被细细的撩拨着，在做人和不做人的边缘挣扎着，心里琢磨着他那么要脸，待会儿自己到底该怎么办。<br/>
　　“很热吗？脸怎么那么红？”<br/>
　　“不、不热。”于炀不自在的说道。<br/>
　　“现在脸就那么红，待会儿把你衣服扒光，把你手举过头顶，压在床上亲，哪儿都会被亲，那可怎么办？嗯？”<br/>
　　祁醉终于还是放弃了挣扎，低头看着略带窘迫的小男朋友，不做人的滋味真特么爽。<br/>
　　既然已经是禽兽了，那就干脆再过分点，他贴住于炀的耳廓，呼吸喷在他颈脖上，“小哥哥，你有没有觉得这衣服很碍事？下一步应该干嘛？”<br/>
　　“脱……脱衣服。”<br/>
　　“先脱哪里？”老畜生笑起来，左手隔着队服摸着于炀胸前的凸起，用只有他们俩才能听到的声音说，“先脱上面？”<br/>
　　于炀轻轻战栗，不答。<br/>
　　祁醉从于炀胸前慢慢往下摸，路过他的腹肌，然后停在他皮带下面的三角区域，狡黠道，“还是下面？”<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　祁醉手下覆盖的地方迅速有了变化，炽热的温度隔着布料传了上来，老畜生轻轻捏了捏。<br/>
　　“那么快就有感觉了……等不及了？”带着笑意和调戏意味的每个字尽数落入于炀耳朵里。<br/>
　　被祁醉轻轻一碰他就起反应了，真是……太尴尬了。于炀耳廓爆红，“我没有。”<br/>
　　祁醉捏着他的下巴，吻了吻他的脸颊，看他口是心非也不反驳他，笑意更深了。<br/>
　　“但是我等不及了。”<br/>
　　他扶着于炀的腰，迫使他一步步后退，退到无路可退的于炀，最后跌坐在柔软的椅子上，疑惑的抬头看着祁醉。<br/>
　　“队长……在这儿？”<br/>
　　老畜生双手撑在他两侧，额头和于炀相贴，“我说过的吧……我可不是什么君子……面对小朋友，我可比谁都流氓。”<br/>
　　于炀垂眸，在他脱敏之前，祁醉从来都没强迫过他，“你不是流氓……”<br/>
　　祁醉勾起嘴角，右手解着他的裤子。“小哥哥，我要脱你的衣服了，要不要我摸？”<br/>
　　于炀还是保持着之前的姿势，不敢跟他对视，低头看着祁醉骨节分明的手，和他手上的动作……仓促的点了点头。<br/>
　　老畜生就是老畜生，手上飞快的解决着碍事的裤子，嘴上也不放过小朋友。<br/>
　　“问你呢，点头什么意思？说话啊。”<br/>
　　“不说话，那就是不答应了？”还一边装模作样的停下动作准备抽回手。<br/>
　　于炀慌了，飞快的拽住祁醉的手。按理说对于祁醉的调戏，他已经适应了，也不是矫情，就是太害臊。<br/>
　　“别、别！队长……要、要你摸……”<br/>
　　不等他说完，祁醉已经欺身上前，挤进于炀两腿之间站着，单手捧着他的脸，低头吻住他的唇。<br/>
　　于炀似乎觉得自己被动过头了，明明和祁醉有亲密接触，从脱敏开始就是自己十分期待的事，怎么就……怎么就不能主动点儿呢？<br/>
　　怎么就不能让他摸呢？<br/>
　　然后他在祁醉亲吻的眩晕中找回了意识，抬起手臂交叠放在祁醉脑后，把祁醉拉向自己，任由队长一点点加深这个吻。<br/>
　　祁醉表面不动声色，其实心里已经了然。<br/>
　　小朋友呀，真是乖。<br/>
　　既然他都动作了，那还客气什么。<br/>
　　祁醉放开小朋友被亲得微微红肿的嘴唇，吻在了他的颈项间，在于炀加重的呼吸声中，伸出舌头慢慢打转。<br/>
　　“嗯~~”于炀忍不住仰头轻哼，微微颤抖。祁醉柔软的唇和炙热的呼吸，让酥酥麻麻的感觉占据了他的思考，双手无意识的环住了祁醉的肩。<br/>
　　祁醉随着他的小动作，心里早就炸开了花，往下咬在了于炀好看的锁骨上，手伸进他的的队服体恤四处摸索着。<br/>
　　于炀除了微微发抖，呼吸加重，并无什么发病的迹象。<br/>
　　脱敏的时候，两人已经接触了不少，虽然大多数触碰于炀都已经适应了，但祁醉还是隐隐有些担心。<br/>
　　他屈膝半跪下来，双手放在于炀的腰侧。于炀黑色的裤子已经被他解开皮带、拉开拉链了。<br/>
　　“要不要我脱？”祁醉拉着他的裤子，抬眼看着他。<br/>
　　于炀咬咬唇，“要。”<br/>
　　祁醉把脱掉的裤子随意扔在地毯上，扯下自己的皮带，在小朋友迷茫的眼光中，把他双手举过头顶，用皮带轻轻绑了起来。<br/>
　　于炀突然回忆起之前祁醉给他喂糖时开的黄腔，登时明白了……<br/>
　　然后祁醉一手压着他被绑着的双手，一手掀起于炀的上衣递到他嘴边，“炀神，自己叼着。”<br/>
　　于炀只得张开嘴叼住衣角，看了看下半身一览无余还毅然挺立的自己，顿时间羞耻得不行……红着脸撇开了头。<br/>
　　祁醉舔了舔嘴唇，湿湿的吻落在了于炀的胸前、腹肌还有最敏感的小腹上。<br/>
　　“我先答应你的，没忘。”然后含住了早已挺立的小于炀。<br/>
　　“队长，别……嗯……”从没体验过的酥麻感从腰侧传来，瞬间遍布全身，于炀浑身战栗，牙齿都在发抖。<br/>
　　队长……祁醉在给他……给他口……<br/>
　　他是队长……他可是祁醉，怎么可以给他做这种事。<br/>
　　反应过来自家队长在干嘛之后，于炀立刻就想要用手阻止他，但被祁醉起身反手压了回去。<br/>
　　祁醉靠近急促呼吸的于炀，“乖，手放上去，别动。”<br/>
　　“队长，要不我、我来吧，你别……”<br/>
　　祁醉勾起嘴角，温柔的竖起食指放在嘴边，“嘘……”，然后再他通红的脸颊上亲了一口，咬着他的耳垂，慢慢笑了起来。<br/>
　　“现在我吞你下面，待会儿换你吞我，好不好？”<br/>
　　于炀的脸烧了起来，梗了半天，“好……”<br/>
　　祁醉终于放开他，重新半跪下去，湿热的唇舌在他腿间各处游走。<br/>
　　陌生又熟悉的快感直冲于炀头顶，双手被绑在头顶，队长说不能拿下来，他当然是要听的。逼人的愉悦没有了发泄的出口，他只能急促呼吸着，时不时从齿间挤出闷哼、扭动着身子。<br/>
　　于炀意识开始涣散，只知道自己被祁醉含得越来越深，吞吐越来越快。<br/>
　　“哈！”伴随着祁醉一个深喉，于炀一瞬间全交代在了他嘴里。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　祁醉抬手抹抹嘴角，“射了啊，小哥哥。”<br/>
　　于炀不住喘息着，闭着眼不敢低头看，脖子也开始变红，“对、对不起……队长，我不是故意的。”<br/>
　　“你是我的童养媳，我给我童养媳做点儿特殊服务……不是挺正常的吗，跟我说什么对不起。”<br/>
　　“我……”<br/>
　　“嘘。炀神，睁开眼，看着我。舒服吗？”<br/>
　　“舒服……”于炀挣扎了下，睁开眼看着他，“可、可以解开了吗？队长……我、我也给你口……”<br/>
　　本来以为于炀第一次接触这种过分的亲密，有可能会发病，但现在看来，担心完全多余。<br/>
　　祁醉见他还惦记这事儿，松开他的双手，弯腰把于炀抱了起来。<br/>
　　于炀重心不稳，只得挂在他脖子上。<br/>
　　真可爱啊……祁醉忍不住调戏他，贴着他的耳朵，故意舔了舔嘴唇，放低了声音，“宝贝儿，你真甜。”<br/>
　　轰！于炀反应过来他说的什么，羞涩难当，把头埋在了他胸前不出声了。<br/>
　　很好，终于不提这个了。<br/>
　　“腿缠上来。”祁醉笑起来要往前走，于炀修长的腿乖乖夹住了他的腰，小于炀隔着队服贴在他的小腹上。<br/>
　　“上次他们问你我腰好不好，干嘛不回答？”，祁醉一手抬抱着他，一手在他背后游走，“害羞还是不知道？”<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　“不知道。” 于炀异常头铁。<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　“待会儿试了告诉我？”<br/>
　　“好……”于炀把头埋在他颈窝闷闷道。紧接着他感觉自己被放到了一张柔软的大床上，玫瑰的香气从四周传来，<br/>
　　“给我发裸照的时候那么主动，待会儿叫你做什么，会不会配合？”祁醉双手撑在他两边，单腿跪在于炀修长的、光溜溜的两腿中间，低头温柔的看着他。<br/>
　　祁醉的目光深邃却不灼人，流氓无比却又温柔至极。<br/>
　　“会。” 于炀点点头。<br/>
　　祁醉内心窃喜，但嘴里的话却不温柔，“你的衣服是我脱的，是不是应该补偿我点什么？”<br/>
　　“那……我帮你脱？”<br/>
　　祁醉直起上身，深呼吸。<br/>
　　于炀弓起身低下头，认真给他解着扣子。<br/>
　　祁醉默默低头看着他，多好看的脸啊……多修长的腿啊……腿中间的小于炀还挺立着……<br/>
　　于炀在身下，就在他身下！<br/>
　　他的童养媳，他的小队长，可以抱，可以亲，可以咬，可以调戏，可以欺负，可以干……<br/>
　　啊……啊！<br/>
　　冷静！冷静冷静冷静！<br/>
　　急不得，哦对，润滑剂还在桌上。祁醉在心里一直默念了三遍我是人不是畜生，才把邪火暂时压制住。<br/>
　　等于炀解开他的裤子，祁醉自己已经等不及的反手脱掉了上衣。<br/>
　　赤裸的上身突然出现在于炀眼前，让他有些发愣，然后咽了咽口水。<br/>
　　“继续啊小哥哥，光解开有什么用？” 祁醉戏谑的靠近，“不好意思给我脱？”<br/>
　　他单手捏着于炀的下巴，迫使于炀抬头跟他对视，“还是说……炀神喜欢我穿着裤子，就这样掏出来上你？”<br/>
　　那么直白的话……祁醉竟然就直接说出来了……于炀闻言手抖了一下。然后深呼吸一口，才成功帮祁醉脱掉了裤子。<br/>
　　拉下内裤边的时候，巨大款的“YOUTH”露了出来，于炀心里最柔软的地方瞬间一暖，害羞都忘了，伸手摸了摸。<br/>
　　发现祁醉正忍笑看着自己时已经晚了，他不自在的咳了咳。<br/>
　　祁醉身材很好，他说的公狗腰也不是吹的，不仅如此，他发育也很好，于炀计划表上开到城市边缘的车，又重新发动起来。<br/>
　　“队长，我给你口吧。”于炀异常执着。<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　啧，这也太不听话了，怎么老惦记。<br/>
　　“不急，炀神……去把桌子上那个瓶子拿过来。”<br/>
　　于炀应声去了。看着他上身穿着队服下身光溜溜的背影，老畜生耳朵泛红，无声的骂了句脏话。<br/>
　　等到于炀走到桌边，祁醉朗声问到，“桌上是什么？”<br/>
　　他看到于炀明显的愣了愣，然后红着脸同手同脚地走了回来，边走边小声说，“是、是润滑剂……”<br/>
　　“是给谁用？” 祁醉接过来扔在床上。<br/>
　　“给我用……”<br/>
　　“用在哪儿？”祁醉把人拉近，额头相抵，手摸着他胸前的凸起，轻轻揉搓着，继续发问，“嗯？给你用在哪儿？”<br/>
　　于炀求饶，“队长……”<br/>
　　祁醉笑了起来，脱掉他的上衣，把他放倒在床上，压了上去。<br/>
　　“紧张吗？有没有不舒服？”<br/>
　　和祁醉发生关系，于炀从脱敏第一天就在期待了，“我不紧张，队长。你……你怎么开心就怎么来……我怎么样，都可以的……”<br/>
　　祁醉没想到于炀能对他包容成这样，越是乖巧的于炀，就让祁醉越不想做人。<br/>
　　“哦~？”祁醉故意拉长了尾音，“怎么样都可以？我喜欢在床上浪的，你可以吗？”<br/>
　　于炀脸烧了起来，“可、可以，但是……我、我不会……”<br/>
　　祁醉咬住他的耳垂，“没关系”，打开润滑剂的盖子，抹在手上，伸向于炀后方，“我教你。”<br/>
　　最私密的地方突然被冰冰凉凉的东西覆上了，酥酥麻麻的感觉从尾脊骨一直传到大脑，于炀轻哼一声，但却不避不躲，任由祁醉四处涂抹着。<br/>
　　祁醉面对这般诱惑，忍得十分辛苦，但又得本着循序渐进的原则，就只能嘴上跑火车了。<br/>
　　“现在可以让我检查前列腺了？这位置只能我知道吧。” 说着就把一直绕圈的食指，塞了进去。<br/>
　　“啊……”，虽然早有准备，但是祁醉突然的入侵还是让于炀曲起了腿，禁不住弓起了腰。<br/>
　　祁醉感受着柔软的内壁和于炀轻轻的颤抖，半颗心急躁得不行，半颗心又感受到无尽的柔软。<br/>
　　他一直低头盯着于炀，观察着于炀的脸色和反应，没什么过激反应。<br/>
　　在于炀喘着气稍稍缓和之后，他送进去了第二根手指。<br/>
　　私密的甬道被慢慢撑开，于炀抖得厉害，喘息着偏开头，不敢和祁醉对视。<br/>
　　一想到祁醉平时操纵鼠标的右手，那么好看的手，神之右手，正在……正在给他扩张……<br/>
　　于炀就窘得不行，偏偏祁醉嘴上还不肯放过他。<br/>
　　“抬头呀小哥哥，看着我。”<br/>
　　于炀把脸转过来，被亲红的嘴唇微微开阖，对上头顶炽热而又温柔的视线。他能感受到祁醉的骨节和伸直又弯曲的手指，在耐心重复着进去四处试探又出来的动作……<br/>
　　“炀神，这是哪只手？”祁醉怕他紧张，更贴近了他一点，吻在他的鼻尖上。<br/>
　　“右手。”<br/>
　　“右手在干嘛？”<br/>
　　于炀知道祁醉在故意转移他的注意力，心里微微发酸。<br/>
　　那么好的祁醉……那么好……<br/>
　　他抬起还被绑在一起的双手，蹭了蹭祁醉的脸，红着脸陪祁醉开火车，“在扩张……”<br/>
　　祁醉没想到他那么害臊的人，竟然真的能把这种话说出口，心跳瞬间漏了一拍，旋即笑了起来。<br/>
　　“在给谁扩张？”<br/>
　　“嗯~~”，祁醉突然手指往外用力，于炀缓了一会儿，“给我……”，他还是乖乖回答着。<br/>
　　回应他的是祁醉一气呵成的一套流氓动作，三两下解开了绑着他的皮带，扩张的手指动作不停，低头落下深吻，湿热的舌头滑进小朋友的口腔，带着化不开的感情，与他纠缠。<br/>
　　一路游走，一路煽风点火，在于炀身上各处留下或深或浅的吻痕……<br/>
　　扩张已经差不多到位了，老畜生也赤身裸体的忍得辛苦，流氓本性开始显露。他挤到于炀腿间，用没有扩张的手握住他的腿，抬起来脚踝轻轻吻了下，在于炀不反抗的忍耐中把他腿叠了起来。<br/>
　　“乖，自己抱住腿？”<br/>
　　于炀窘了下，把手臂放到膝弯下面，自己抱住了腿。<br/>
　　紧接着，祁醉扩张的手指按在了一处柔软凸起的地方，于炀的闷哼和陡然加剧的颤抖让他眼前一亮。<br/>
　　妙啊，就是这儿。<br/>
　　突如其来的刺激让于炀半边身子都软了，前面传来暖暖的一股酸麻……可逼人的愉悦没有发泄的地方，他只得曲起脚趾，轻微扭动着身子，磨蹭着床单。<br/>
　　“队长……别、别弄那里……”<br/>
　　“哪里？”老畜生低低的问，手指反复在一处碾压，时轻时重，来来回回，始终不让人痛快。<br/>
　　于炀说不出话，眼里渐渐蒙上了一层薄薄的雾，陌生的快感和一种难以言喻的渴求占据了他的大脑，“队长……”<br/>
　　祁醉放开两人十指相扣的手，拽住于炀的脚踝往自己身下拉了拉，又把他的腿折了回去，柔声道，”抱着我。“<br/>
　　小队长因为这姿势略显尴尬，却又极其配合的抬起上半身抱住了祁醉的劲瘦的肩膀，与他交颈缠绵肌肤相贴。<br/>
　　祁醉感受着小狼狗软的不行的拥抱，在他后颈上种了颗草莓，下身慢慢在他最私密的地方慢慢蹭着，“你是不是我的童养媳？”<br/>
　　于炀似乎已经习惯了祁醉给他的设定，”是。“<br/>
　　“要不要我上你？”<br/>
　　“……”于炀抱着他蹭了蹭。<br/>
　　“问你呢。” 撒娇？撒娇也不行，祁醉没有放过他。<br/>
　　“要……”<br/>
　　“要我干嘛？”祁醉重复着马冬梅问题。<br/>
　　“上、上我……” 于炀放弃了抵抗，因为祁醉使坏的反复在入口蹭着、戳着，慢慢磨蹭着他敏感的地带。<br/>
　　扩张的手指撤去之后，另一种空虚的渴求占据了于炀的每一寸可思考的神经，始终得不到满足，他急躁地收紧了五指。<br/>
　　“那待会儿插到你里面去，把你干到哭也可以？” 祁醉知道他心急了，故意挑逗的磨蹭着，把老流氓的本质发挥得淋漓尽致。<br/>
　　“可以……”于炀咬牙忍耐着，勾人的诱惑就在眼前，队长不动，他拙劣地掩饰着自己的心急，默默忍耐，呼吸愈发不平稳。<br/>
　　“我不仅要插进去……射在你里面也可以？”，老畜生呼吸粗重，热热的喷在他颈项，为了这波流氓，可以说是耗尽了毕生耐心。<br/>
　　“可以……”，于炀扭动了下身子，抱着祁醉的双手渐渐收紧，眼周开始泛红，他快到弦断的边缘了。<br/>
　　“队长，别说了……进来……可以进来了……”<br/>
　　祁醉也快不行了，下身硬得发痛。挤出润滑剂随意往自己身下抹了抹，低头含住于炀胸前硬起来的红点，挺身把自己送进去了一小半。<br/>
　　“啊！”，比手指更粗更烫的东西进到了他后面，瞬间被撑开和填满的感觉让他剧烈喘息起来。<br/>
　　他被祁醉半压在床上，双腿被迫打开，被折叠在身体两侧，而两腿中间……就是祁醉……和二人密不可分的结合的地方……<br/>
　　祁醉放开他的胸前，和他唇舌纠缠，然后慢慢全部插了进去。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　于炀被他吻着，被巨物撑开的胀痛和交合的亲密感让他只能从胸腔中挤出闷哼。<br/>
　　第一次……<br/>
　　他感受着祁醉慢慢向前的动作和越来越危险的深度，羞耻和不适应的感觉无法缓解，他又不忍心抓伤祁醉，只得腾出另一只手用力攥紧床单。<br/>
　　“呼……”祁醉短促的呼了口气，于炀虽然不是太紧张，但也没有完全放松。<br/>
　　他没有立刻开始动作，只是把于炀抓着的右手捞了出来，十指相扣后压在床上，低头吻了吻他的眉心，等他适应。<br/>
　　“疼吗？”<br/>
　　“不疼……” 于炀看着他，尽量控制的喘气的频率。<br/>
　　看着他被汗水微微打湿的碎发和发红的嘴唇，明明抖得不行，却还是那么顺着他，连挣扎都不会……<br/>
　　老畜生在心里怒吼了一百遍怎么那么性感，然后抽出一点点，又轻轻送了进去。<br/>
　　轻柔的进出不知道重复了多少次，于炀终于彻底适应并且放松下来，哼声也变了味。<br/>
　　当然祁醉也发现了，“炀神，舒不舒服？”<br/>
　　“嗯……”<br/>
　　“你不准备夸一下我？” 祁醉的手在他身上胡乱摸着，对着他耳朵吹气。<br/>
　　于炀被弄得耳廓爆红，被初次入侵的疼痛感消失了，取而代之的是另一种酥麻的快感和不满于此的欲望……<br/>
　　于炀也不知道该怎么表达，就放开祁醉的肩膀，定定得望着祁醉。<br/>
　　那么害臊的人，祁醉以为他肯定不会说什么了。<br/>
　　于炀微微喘息着，额头渗出薄薄一层细汗。在祁醉含笑的目光中，伸手缠住他的脖子，仰头含住了祁醉突出的喉结………<br/>
　　用牙齿轻轻咬着……<br/>
　　红着脸道，“队长……你、你太大了……”<br/>
　　！<br/>
　　！！<br/>
　　祁醉一愣，陡然僵住。<br/>
　　？！<br/>
　　于炀刚刚说……他说……他说什么？！<br/>
　　祁醉像个性无能的充气娃娃一样忍耐了半晌，浑身的兽性慢慢复苏。<br/>
　　“怎么了小哥哥？”，祁醉压制住狂喜，装作丝毫不知道的样子，继续进出，动作还是慢而温柔。<br/>
　　于炀看不出来祁醉故意使坏，只是暗自懊恼自己表达得不够明显。<br/>
　　他红着脸拉开一点两人上半身的距离，把被折叠在身侧的腿舒展开，重新搂住祁醉的颈脖，腿缠在了他腰上……<br/>
　　“太大了……但是很舒服……”<br/>
　　这样总该懂了吧，于炀想。<br/>
　　祁醉笑意更浓了，跟他接了个绵长的吻之后问，“想要了？”<br/>
　　接吻让他呼吸不畅，喘息着点了点头。<br/>
　　“要我干嘛？”，老畜生偏偏就是不按他的正常情商出牌。<br/>
　　于炀终于知道他是故意的，羞得不行，但是酥酥麻麻的感觉越来越浓，越是慢就越得不到满足……<br/>
　　“队长……动快一点……”，于炀闷闷到，然后挺了挺腰，让两人贴合得更紧。<br/>
　　祁醉深呼吸一口，退了出来。<br/>
　　“嗯……别……”，已经适应被撑开的后面，突然被撤去了外力，让他忍不住哼声。<br/>
　　于炀很茫然，以为祁醉生气了，想要得到满足的欲望已经让他脑子不清醒。<br/>
　　但他却听到祁醉说，“转过去跪着，好不好？”<br/>
　　于炀已经顾不得害羞了，手撑起上半身，背对着祁醉跪在床上，毫无防备的把最隐私的地方对着他打开……<br/>
　　老畜生的忍耐也到了极限，面对这种送上门的小狼崽，谁特么能做人？！然后握着于炀的腰，把自己尽数送了进去。<br/>
　　“嗯……哈……”，空虚被填满，于炀喘息着。<br/>
　　祁醉盯着于炀的后背，左肩HOG，右肩是他的id——DRUNK，于炀已经替他接下战队，在最难的时候替他撑起HOG，甚至在知道祁醉就要退役的时候，他都没生过气……<br/>
　　祁醉吻在于炀好看的蝴蝶骨上，慢慢移到他的文身上，吻得虔诚……<br/>
　　于炀一直对肢体触碰就十分抵触，所以身体比常人敏感得多，一点点的撩拨都能让他战栗不止……<br/>
　　那么敏感，却又偏偏不躲……<br/>
　　祁醉心里甜甜的，却又甜得发酸……<br/>
　　他从于炀的后背摸到肚子，摸过胸前又腋下绕回，把人扣在怀里，胸膛贴着他的背，加快了身后的动作。<br/>
　　与刚刚的略带担心的轻缓不同，每一下都带着化不开的感情和浓浓的欲望。<br/>
　　于炀抿着唇忍着不出声，祁醉每一下挺身都把他撞得向前，却又被祁醉拉回来扣在怀里，身后一下一下地刺激他的神经，一声声闷哼着。<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　祁醉……身后是祁醉……他迷迷糊糊的想着，把他捧在心尖上的祁醉……<br/>
　　祁醉从他的后颈开始，在他身上各处留下暧昧痕迹……吻到敏感地带，于炀就不停地抖，但都从来不躲……<br/>
　　于炀被撞软了半边身子，但始终咬着牙闷哼，生怕自己一张嘴，那铺天盖地的情欲就会尽数散落。<br/>
　　老畜生见他不出声，怎么可能放过他。咬着他的耳朵，“叫出来。”<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　“叫出来，炀神……我想听……”<br/>
　　祁醉腾出一只手探进小朋友嘴里，在他身后毫不留力的向前，精准的戳在一个点上。<br/>
　　“啊！” 强烈的刺激，好似电流直冲于炀头顶，湿软的舌头勾着神之右手，随着冲撞的节奏呻吟出声。<br/>
　　“哈！嗯……呼……呼……” 于炀急剧喘息着，暧昧的声响有规律的落尽于炀耳里，融进甜腻的空气中。<br/>
　　他费力扭过头，眼皮红红的，脸和耳朵也红红的，“队长……亲、亲我一下……”<br/>
　　 <br/>
　　祁醉迅速从惊喜中反应过来，捏着他的下巴，撕咬般的蹂躏着，舌头滑进去扫荡着，清透的液体顺着于炀嘴角留了下来……<br/>
　　背入的姿势让两人亲密无间的贴合在一起，祁醉的公狗腰也没有白叫，他动作越来越快，进的越来越深。<br/>
　　于炀撑着上身的双手微微发抖，他没从经历过性事，祁醉又动作得狠……<br/>
　　于炀腰软得快要跪不住了。<br/>
　　祁醉一手按在他手背上，一手向下握住小于炀，不断前后动作着。<br/>
　　他跪在于炀身后，插得越来越狠，手上动作也越来越快，于炀抖得厉害，发出断断续续的、难以承受的抽噎。<br/>
　　听起来十分软糯可怜，却又夹杂着说不清的另一种意味。<br/>
　　于炀已经不知道自己有没有失态，听不清自己叫了什么。祁醉反复撞在那个点上，让他双腿发软快要跪不住了，呻吟和喘息被弄得支离破碎。<br/>
　　他眼前一片星星，大腿肌肉痉挛，体内最深处却还迎合着，和祁醉纠缠着不肯放开。<br/>
　　下身前后都被祁醉伺候着，高潮即临时前那种灭顶的快感和即将喷薄迸发的欲望，就快要在下身尽数得到释放。<br/>
　　祁醉抱着怀里剧烈颤抖的YOUTH，在他被干到腿软趴下去之前，捞住了他的腰，把他后背紧紧贴在自己胸膛上。<br/>
　　小朋友快要到了呀，这还没说点啥怎么就能结束呢。<br/>
　　于炀已经在高潮边缘了，他突然感觉祁醉套弄的右手停下来了，食指指肚在他释放之前迅速堵在了他的顶端，所有爆发式的快感被一下子拦截，酸软和失控感瞬间遍布于炀全身。<br/>
　　祁醉还在不断进出，嘴上使坏。<br/>
　　”想干嘛？“<br/>
　　于炀已经灵魂飘忽了，“想射……队长，我想射……”<br/>
　　“……” 祁醉又一个挺身重重撞在那一点，“那……叫老公，叫老公就让你射。”<br/>
　　于炀眼眶红了起来，浓密的睫毛沾上了雾气，“老、老公……”，呻吟被撞断断续续，“让我射……”。<br/>
　　这两个字和小狼崽于炀软软糯糯的哼声，刺激着老畜生的神经，祁醉连呼吸都乱了，他松开了手让于炀喷发出来，白白的糊了一手。<br/>
　　然后把已经软到不行的身下人翻了过来，加快了抽插的频率。<br/>
　　“哈…啊…啊…啊！” 于炀尾音徒然变调，红着眼眶被他压在身下干得颤抖连连，明明被折腾得那么狠，但就是从来不躲。<br/>
　　明明眼泪都掉下来了，还是像待宰羔羊一般把头撞在祁醉胸口，大口喘着气，随意祁醉动作。<br/>
　　祁醉听着怀里的小朋友呻吟中的鼻音，在不知道重复了多少次、变得愈发凶狠的冲撞中，被快感包围，就要到顶了。<br/>
　　他不忍心释放在于炀里面，正准备退出来，却被于炀缠住了腰，还是老套的吻他的喉结，喘着粗气，带着哭腔断断续续的小声说着……<br/>
　　“队、队长……就在……里面……”<br/>
　　老畜生的理智轰然倒塌，青筋突突的跳着，重重的抽插几下之后，在于炀的抽噎和战栗中，射在了他体内深处……<br/>
　　祁醉半压在小队长身上，吻去他眼角的泪痕，温柔地和他接了个绵长的吻。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　翌日早晨，祁醉醒来后轻手轻脚的摸了摸于炀的额头。<br/>
　　温度如常。<br/>
　　于炀呼吸均匀，踏踏实实的倚着祁醉熟睡着，除了身上多了点儿吻痕以外，和平时没有任何两样。<br/>
　　祁醉突然想起了俱乐部宣发的漫画海报上的Youth。<br/>
　　海报上的漫画版Youth上身只穿着三级护甲，隐隐约约露出纹身来，拿着他喜欢用的GROZA，表情桀骜又暴戾。<br/>
　　那是别人眼里的Youth。<br/>
　　祁醉轻轻摩挲于炀后肩上的两排纹身，昨晚每次亲到这里时，于炀都会发出隐忍的鼻音，好像比别的地方更敏感似得。<br/>
　　但于炀偏偏连躲都不会躲，祁醉要做什么他都配合，让怎么样就怎么样，实在受不了的时候，就待宰羔羊一般把头撞在祁醉胸口，随意祁醉动作。<br/>
　　纯情又好骗的Youth，连祁醉哪句是真话哪句是调情也分不清。<br/>
　　反正就是不会拒绝。<br/>
　　半年前，谢辰为了试探祁醉会不会恃爱行凶，故意向他描述于炀若用了Rush会有多么可爱多么柔软。<br/>
　　回顾昨晚……祁醉觉得于炀和用了药也没什么区别了。<br/>
　　不枉他忍了那么久，一点点给于炀脱敏，终于是把他的病彻底治好了。<br/>
　　如果说还有不期而然的收获，就是于炀在性事上对他非常信赖，几乎到了予取予求的地步。<br/>
　　于炀稍稍动了下，胳膊露了出来，房间里空调开得低，祁醉怕他冷，尽量轻的拉了拉被子，于炀睫毛动了下，醒了。<br/>
　　“没事，睡你的。”祁醉看了一眼时间，轻声道，“刚九点。”<br/>
　　于炀迷迷糊糊的睁开眼。 昨晚的记忆回笼，于炀瞬间清醒了。<br/>
　　昨晚……<br/>
　　俩人做了。<br/>
　　不单是做了……<br/>
　　平日里说得出口的说不出口的，昨夜被祁醉半强迫的，于炀什么都说了……<br/>
　　于炀羞愤的把头杵在了枕头上。<br/>
　　祁醉知道他不好意思，没提昨天的事，忍笑商量起了闲话：“表演赛以后估计要在这边玩上两三天，回国后……咱们直接去我家？”<br/>
　　于炀抬头，迟疑：“不回基地吗？”<br/>
　　“比赛结束后就放假了。”祁醉道，“基地没人，你也约不到练习赛，回去做什么？”<br/>
　　于炀一想也是，但有点近乡情怯：“直……直接去？要住在家里吗？别太打扰你父母吧……”<br/>
　　祁醉笑了：“打扰？我妈巴不得呢，催了好几次了，她是真的挺喜欢你的，不然不会这么费心。”<br/>
　　“至于住不住下……你喜欢住的话我们就住几天。”祁醉并不强迫于炀，只是轻声道，“在我房间睡一次试试？童养媳的谣言传了这么久了，落实一下？”<br/>
　　于炀耳朵发红，片刻后点头答应了。<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>